2499
*Morgan Calabas is plagued by acne. His parents spend money on skin modification to deal with it.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *Early in the year, Octavia and Lars Bren set up automated mineral mines in the foothills of the Back Forty on Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *UNN reporter Kate Lockwell and camerman Zach Oliver begin working together.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (art), Matt Dalton (i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. January *Malcolm Kelerchian is transferred from the Tarsonis Police Force to the Ghost Program, becoming a Wrangler. He begins training in using the equipment. February *Kelerchian begins honing his ability to detect other telepaths. July *'Early July': Kelerchian’s psionic training ends, the end result being that he always gets a headache when near a telepath. *Nova starts going through adolescence. September *Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty is assigned as a war reporter to Alpha Squadron, stationed on the ''Behemoth''-class Battlecruiser Norad II, commanded by Colonel Edmund Duke. He would spend the next three months aboard the vessel.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.This conflicts with information from StarCraft: Loomings, which had Duke present on Chau Sara in November 2499 (a month before the protoss attack), but in Liberty's Crusade Duke only reached Chau Sara after the protoss attack. November *Ian begins selling hab in O’Callaghan. *'November 7': Alpha Squadron forces arrive on Chau Sara to deal with the Sons of Korhal, courtesy of a request by Magistrate Collins.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 0: "Boot Camp" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. *'November 8': Alpha Squadron forces proceed to engage the Sons of Korhal. However, they find themselves under attack by zerg organisms. Cerberus Recon Squad comes to their assisstance, helping them defeat the creatures along with the SOK.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. *In the wake of the presence of the aliens and the Cerberus unit, the Sons of Korhal abandon Chau Sara.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. *With the aid of Alpha Squadron, the Cerberus unit gains access to the Flannum Installation, which has been overrun by the zerg. The Confederate scientists inside are safely evacuated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. *'November 11': The scientists are evacuated to Chau Sara’s main military stronghold, though the city of Los Andares falls to the zerg. Edmund Duke successfully leads a reclamation of it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.This conflicts with information from StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade, which had Michael Liberty aboard Duke's flagship since September 2499. In Liberty's Crusade Duke only reached Chau Sara after the protoss attack, so could not have personally led forces on Chau Sara. *'November 12': Against Collins' wishes, Alpha Squadron presses on and manages to defeat the zerg and destroy their primary hive clusters. The events are subsequently classified.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. *'Mid November': Confederate controlled media portray the action on Chau Sara as a victory against the Sons of Korhal. Chau Sara is placed under lockdown, with all traffic and communication into and out of the colony heavily restricted. *'Late November': In response to the zerg threat, the Conclave sends an expeditionary force led by executor Tassadar expeditionary force to discern the severity of the zerg threat and of humanity's plight. Leading a fleet of fifty warships in his flagship the Gantrithor, Tassadar leads a protoss force to the Koprulu Sector, answering to Judicator Aldaris.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *'November 24': The Ishanti Uprising occurs.StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Stukov icon highlights (Episode V). (in English). 1998. December *'December 2': Mar Sara begins to lose contact with its outland colonist stations. Recon squads are sent in, but contact is lost with them also.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *'December 7': The Confederates send out a reconissance-in-force of Mar Sara, confirming that it’s been infested by the zerg. *'December 8': The protoss fleet arrives at Chau Sara. Scans reveal that the topsoil has become infested with creep and most of the colonists killed or infested. Upon hearing of the situation, the Conclave orders Tassadar to torch the planet, in which he sorrowfully obeyes. All life on the surface is extinguished, and Tassadar is ordered to do the same to any colony that had even the slightest possibility of infestation. Tassadar progresses, but begins to doubt the morality of such genocidal orders.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *The Confederacy is thrown into dissaray over the sudden protoss attack. Predicting that Mar Sara will be next in line, a clumsy counter-attack is dispatched to the Sara System. *The United Powers League observes these attacks from Earth. Adopting a proactive, militaristic stance in regards to the existance of alien species, it is reorganized into the United Earth Directorate and begins monitoring the actions of the protoss and zerg.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *A few days after these events, the Sons of Korhal carry out a poison gas attack on a public plaza on Haji while a multi-train accident occurs on Moria. *'December 10': Bunker Complex 3847 is abandoned. *'December 12': Tassadar's fleet is confronted over Chau Sara. Tassadar withdraws, not wanting to unleash more death. The phase is heralded as a Confederate victory. In the aftermath, Duke sends a message to the colonial magistrate, ordering its citizens to be relocated to concentration points in the wastelands, thus allowing easier evacuation. *Marshal Jim Raynor leads a group of evacuees to an evacuation point in the wasteland.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. *'December 13': Backwater Station comes under attack by zerg forces. Duke reassures Raynor that Alpha Squadron will take care of it, but Raynor sets off on his own with the magistrate sending in militia forces knowing that Alpha Squadron, despite its reputation, probably won’t move fast enough to save the station.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. *'December 15': Liberty takes a shuttle down to Mar Sara. *'December 16': Raynor and Mar Sara Colonial Militia liberate Backwater Station. *After interviewing the locals, Liberty and Alpha Squadron Lieutenant Emily Swallow enter Anthem Base, where they’re attacked by the zerg. Swallow is killed, but Liberty is saved by Raynor, who links up with a small group of colonial militia. They destroy an Infested Command Center near Backwater Station. *'December 17': Alpha Squadron marines arrest Raynor and the militia for “treasonous activities.” They’re hauled up to a prison ship in high orbit. Liberty makes his way back to the evacuation point but finds it abandoned, except for Sarah Kerrigan, who takes him to a safehouse. A hologram of Arcturus Mengsk appears. He reveals that the Confederacy plans to abandon Mar Sara so they can watch the zerg and protoss duke it out on and above the planet, “in order to save their own hides.” The citizens are considered expendable. However, Mengsk is willing to save them. They make a deal; Liberty speaks on Mengsk’s behalf and Mengsk will bust Raynor and his men from the prison ship. *The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon is dispatched to recover a Psi Emitter from Oasis Station. They end up using it to lure the zerg to their position, allowing time for the evacuation of Mar Sara City. *'December 18': After the breakout, Raynor and Liberty lead a raid on the Jacobs Installation, encountering light resistance, yet finding zerg in holding pens. They retrieve the sought after weapons data and evacuate. The Sons of Korhal abandon the planet. *Fire Base Chimera is overrun by the zerg.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. *Thirteen hours after the evacuation of Mar Sara, protoss ships arrive and incinerate the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. *'Late December': Liberty is granted a series of interviews with Mengsk. He comes to believe in his cause. Meanwhile, Kerrigan is dispatched to Antiga Prime. *'December 28': Liberty and Mengsk play a game of chess in which they discuss where Liberty's true allegiances lie. *'December 30': Alpha Squadron forces are stationed on Antiga Prime to quell the rebellion that's brewing on the planet. With the aid of the Sons of Korhal however, Alpha control is thrown into disarray, the Antigans rising up against the Confederacy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. *'December 31': The zerg down the Norad II, which crash lands on Antiga Prime. Seeing an opportunity to get General Duke on his side, not to mention Alpha Squadron as a whole, Arcturus Mengsk sends Captain Jim Raynor and a retrieval team to bail the general out.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Notes The late December dates stem from dates present in the cut mission Biting the Bullet. While the events were transposed to later in the year, the prior missions have had their dates given based on the original context. References Category: Timeline